


How To Rule The World

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gyroaxia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: Mashu reads about LRFes and thinks back on the band he used to manage. Then he gets an unexpected phone call...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How To Rule The World

Absolute Kings! GYROAXIA Conquers Live Royal Festival!

Mashu Shintarou smiled as he read the headline from his news feed. The band he formerly managed has done well with their move to Tokyo. He discovered and handled many successful bands throughout his career, but he was particularly proud of his work with GYROAXIA.

Asahi Nayuta is something of a special existence. His unique voice with a wide vocal range, his musical genius that allows him to create his own songs, his natural charisma that lets him get away with whatever he does... That young man is destined for greatness. He's also very marketable.

He had to hand it to Satozuka Kenta for discovering the boy and putting together such a highly skilled band. A passionate rhythm guitarist, a genius albeit eccentric bassist, and a powerful drummer. Santozuka himself is a gifted individual who can sing as well as play both lead guitar and bass. Mashu can appreciate that kind of talent.

The band itself wasn't difficult to manage. With the exception of Asahi's occasional stubborness, they pretty much followed his direction. The difficult part was finding opportunities for them to really shine. Because after all, it takes a diamond to polish another diamond.

Mashu continued reading about the events of the LRFes. The article gave details regarding each band's performance. His eyes fell on a picture of Argonavis as the first act.

Now that was also a stroke of luck indeed. If it wasn't for that fateful rainy day in Hakodate, he might never have discovered Nanahoshi Ren and Argonavis. Mashu could almost say the gust of wind that placed the flyer of their first live at his feet was like a message from the music gods, if he was feeling whimsical about it. But then, luck is also part of one's skill.

His reading was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Mashu's eyebrows shot up at the name displayed on the caller ID. He had no choice but to answer this call.

"Hello, Ujigawa-shachou."

"Mashu! It's been a while." Greeted a rich voice with a Kansai accent from the other line. "How ya doin' in Sapporo?"

"I am well, thank you." Mashu replied. "To what do I owe the honor of you calling me?"

"Stoic as ever, ain'tcha?" The CEO of Duck River chuckled. "Have you seen the news? Your boys won LRFes. Ya must be real proud huh. Heck, they even beat my own kid and that's sayin' somethin'!"

"I am quite pleased with the news. It is to be expected of them, after all. However, I cannot claim any credit as they are no longer my charges."

"Ya sure about that?" The man on the other line drawled.

Mashu frowned, unsure of where this conversation is headed. "What do you mean?"

"Let me get to the point then. I want you to be their manager again. And yes, that means I also want you to transfer to Tokyo."

"But-"

"If yer gonna say you've got a contract there, I already talked to your boss. He owes me one so he's willing to give ya to me."

It irked Mashu to be casually treated like transferable item. Although considering who he's talking to, it wasn't really surprising.

"This is very sudden." He eventually replied.

"I'll make it worth your while. We'll take care of everythin'. Your relocation, housing, the works! And of course, you'll be well-compensated..."

Mashu's eyes widened as the CEO mentioned the expected salary. It was a very generous amount. Too generous.

"What about their current manager?" He asked.

"Oh, doing well and all that. But the fact that GYROAXIA won means we'll be bringin' em international. Can't leave Japan is what that person said." Ujigawa gave a frustrated sigh. "There were others who wanted to take on the job. But I figured, these boys are for the big leagues. They're special so they need special handling and you're the only one I know who has what it takes."

"..."

"So whadya say? Ya willing to take em global, see how far they'd go?"

It wasn't the first time Mashu has been offered this sort of thing. He'd decline the previous offers, saying he prefers to work in Sapporo. There was also his family to consider.

But this time, with GYROAXIA, the move may well be worth it. Compensation aside, Mashu also felt that it would be interesting to personally witness how far the band can go.

"Very well. I accept your offer. Thank you very much for this opportunity." He confidently replied.

"Attaboy!" Ujigawa said cheerfully. "I'll send you the new contract and other details. See ya soon in Tokyo!"

The call ended. Mashu carefully placed his phone on the desk. He stood up and walked towards the glass windows overlooking the city. As he observed the urban scene before him, he remembered the words Asahi Nayuta told him before their last live in Sapporo.

"Tokyo? So what? I've got bigger goals."

Mashu found himself smiling. Asahi was right about that. Tokyo is just a stepping stone. It's time for the Absolute Kings to take the international stage. And yes, he will take GYROAXIA there. He will show them how to rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> * It made me sad that Mashu isn't GYRO's manager in the game so I wrote this right after the LRFes. 
> 
> * This is written with the assumption that GYRO won LRFes. 
> 
> * I tried to put as much canon as I could but the stuff about Mashu and Shu's dad is mostly headcanon since we have so little info on them.
> 
> * Originally posted in my Twitter account @OL_navi on October 15, 2020. This version has some very minor edits but overall, the story is the same.


End file.
